


Never Have I Ever Been in Love

by okemmelie



Category: The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Aromantic, Established Relationship, F/M, Never Have I Ever, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: She is quite beautiful. No, not quite beautiful. She is the most beautiful girl in town and every single guy has their eyes on her. She doesn’t look back.
Relationships: Gwen/Keith Swanson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	Never Have I Ever Been in Love

**Author's Note:**

> listen………… i think aro gwen has some potential. this does not do it justice because it was hastily written in the middle of the night, but that doesn't stop the potential for existing. sorry for the mistakes in advance, i just posted the first draft because im a coward who hates re-reading my own stuff
> 
> written for starkid writes theme of the month, "party games"

Being nineteen is wonderful. She loves it. She loves going to house parties and getting drunk with her friends. She loves staying up late at night and she loves the attention she never seems to escape from (and the free drinks it gets her).

The only thing that sucks is still being stuck in her hometown. It’s boring. She’s destined for more. And she’ll get it. They’ll all see. She’ll break through and they’ll all see.

Not that people don’t already see her. But they see her in the wrong way. And she’s tired of it. She wants more. She doesn’t want to be loved, she wants to be adored, and those are different. She doesn’t know how, but she knows they’re different.

She has a boyfriend. Keith. And he’s perfect. He’s handsome, he’s popular and he’s really stupid. But he loves her and he buys her whatever he can afford which, admittedly, isn’t a lot, but it’s sweet. He’s sweet. Her highschool sweetheart. He’s not enough.

Sometimes she kisses other men. At parties, mostly. And sometimes she kisses girls. They don’t tell her they love her and she’s okay with that.

They’re at a party, Keith and her, and it takes place in Tyler’s house. Tyler is the richest guy in town and Gwen has kissed him before. But not tonight. Still, she’s leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. It’s nice.

Keith sits across from them and he’s smiling at her like an idiot. An adorable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

They’re playing never have I ever and it’s Candy’s turn. “Never have I ever… driven a van.” Not a lot of people join in but Keith and Gwen raise their glasses, and share a smile before taking a sip of their drinks.

Then it’s Gwen’s turn. She sits up straight and squints her eyes. She should have really thought about this before it became her turn, but she didn’t. Whatever. She decides to play off of Candy’s question. “Never have I ever made out with a hot girl in a van.”

Keith quickly reaches for his glass, as does Tyler. And Daniel.

She knows it’s unfair and she feels kind of bad about it as she sits there, looking at Keith’s innocent and unknowing smile across the table. He’s beaming. He doesn’t even seem to notice that Tyler and Daniel are drinking as well and if he does, he doesn’t connect the dots. He deserves better.

“My turn!” Tyler announces. He runs his finger around the rim of his glas as he thinks and after a moment of silence, he nods to himself. “Never have I ever been in love.”

June, his ex girlfriend, looks at him in surprise and he just shrugs. It’s not a good look.

Not that Gwen looks any better. She looks across the table where Keith sits; not just taking a sip, but finishing his entire glass. Then he looks at her, a warm and excited and expectant smile on his face. He’s waiting for her to drink.

It’s not that she doesn’t love Keith. She does. She loves him, she loves kissing him and she loves… well, other stuff about him. But Tyler didn’t say love. He said in love.

And Gwen might be drunk and she might have no problem lying, but this is Keith. She lies about this very thing on a daily basis. Mostly to him, but sometimes also to herself. And it’s not that she doesn’t want to be in love with him. It’s that she can’t.

She tries. Every single day, she tries. She wants to make him happy. She wants to  _ be  _ happy. Because she loves love. She loves being loved and she wants to love bad so badly.

Sometimes she cheats. That’s not the best way of trying, but once she thought it was Keith. That  _ he  _ was the issue. She just had to find someone else and she’d finally actually fall in love. It never happened. She’s starting to be afraid it never will.

“Gwen?” Says a hopeful voice from across the table. “Gwen?” The same voice repeats after a while, this time more desperate than hopeful.

Sne snaps back to reality. She smiles at Keith and takes a sip of her vodka cranberry. She always did love to go undercover, after all.


End file.
